


OMGitsfirefoxx - One Shot

by sojothepale



Category: OMGitsfirefoxx - Fandom
Genre: F/M, OMGitsfirefoxx - Freeform, Sonja Reid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sojothepale/pseuds/sojothepale
Summary: Sonja takes an Uber ride, and porn logic dictates that the driver then whip out his penis.





	OMGitsfirefoxx - One Shot

“Je…sussss…” Sonja squirmed, raising her knee to her chest out of instinct at the sight of it.

“And this can all be for you. You wanted to see it, after all.” The Uber driver took it in hand, barely dwarfing its’ size. “I don’t have a lot of time, though. College town, weekend – great business. So if you want this…we gotta get it done, ya know?”

“Uh….yeah…sure.” She didn’t hesitate, fully taking in its’ girth as she quickly fluttered her eyelashes while re-positioning herself.

“So, what do you do?” The Uber driver asked in an offhand way.

“Oh, uh,” Sonja drawled, then gave a muffled laugh, lifting her head for air. “A buncha dumb internet stuff.” Sonja was sprawled out on her stomach, outfitted in a sparsely designed, white t-shirt and black leggings. Her loose, brown hair slid over her shoulder as she focused her attention once more on the driver’s open-jeans. 

“Ohh, okay. You a beauty vlogger or something?” He slowly petted her head, massaging her scalp while fixing strands behind her ears. 

Sonja’s laugh was muted once more, her polished fingernails gripped him firmly as she rose and made eye contact. “Can I just…”

He stared back. “Just what?” His hand lowered to her face, now caressing her cheek.

“Just…” She sustained a smile. “Get this done?” She flinched, veering her attention to the south once more. 

“I’ve met YouTube girls before. Fucked my fair share of em’, too. A lot of em’ acted better than me, or people like me at least…until they saw what I was packin’. When they saw that, they reacted like, uh…like you are. What name do you go by on the internet, anyway…I wanna see how much of a big shot you think you were before right now.” His phone magically appeared in his other hand.

“Um…it’s kinda dumb but…OMG…” She sounded it out slowly.

“OMG? That’s it?” He carried a puzzled, yet curious smile about him.

“No! It’s OMG…its…fire fox but with two x’s.” Sonja’s attention was fixated once more below.

“Only two? Shame.” He sounded guttural, but wispy at the same time. As though he was managing the conversation however he wanted. Asserting himself even further, the driver oozed one of his hands over to her legs, maneuvering up her thighs and squeezing as she squeezed him earlier.

“Hn…” She couldn’t help but wince, though that didn’t deter her from finally reuniting with that familiar taste she enjoyed previously. It almost put her in a trance, convincing her tongue to coil up and slather all eight inches of him in thick saliva; only to slurp it all up moments later. “Nnnnmm…” Sonja moaned once more, but this time out of her own volition. There were no wasted motions as she lapped the most rigid part of her tongue over his head, using her hand to stroke up and down as though the Canadian intended to yank the skin off. 

“Damn…” He jumped. “This…is not your first rodeo, huh?”

She only responded by increasing her tempo, shifting her head up and down so quickly that trails of saliva flung out in multiple directions. Sonja could positively taste his precum in the back of her throat already, his fluids now nesting to the extent that they created their own layer in her mouth.

“Fu…ck…” Up and down his member was soaked, now throbbing far more than it had, as though he was caught off-guard. 

Her rhythm stayed consistent as she sped up her pace, feeling herself move into an almost primal groove. Her lips remained glistening from the back-spill dealt out by her saliva. “Mmmmhmmm..” She sounded pleased with herself. 

“Ohh...hh…” He could barely fathom the words, letting himself go of all inhibitions at this point.

Finally, thick ropes of semen stained her mouth, drizzled down into her throat, but most importantly…remained in her mouth without spilling out onto him or the car. “Mmmmmm…..mmmm…” She continued moaning as he sprayed.

He held her head down, not that he needed to, but out of a feeling of superiority. “Sonja…fuck…”

Once everything was swallowed and cleared, she rose once more…licking the tip of his cock gently to ensure nothing was being forgotten. She then reclaimed the passenger’s seat, occasionally glancing up at him, but mostly keeping to the floorboard out of embarrassment. 

He breathed somewhat heavily, finally coming down from all of the adrenaline. “You…definitely…need to add that extra ‘x’ in your name.”

==========================================================================================  
If you REALLY enjoyed it, please consider commissioning a custom story from me where you can request anyone alive or otherwise as the romantic interest! Prices are below!

Dick pic rating $20

Small stories $20 - around 1000 words

Long stories $40 - around 7500 words

Bundle deal A $50 (One small story & one long story)

Bundle deal B $60 (One small story, one long story, & a dick pic rating)

I can be contacted at these places: Twitter - @sojothepale / Discord - SojoThePale#0739 / Email - sarahjojof@gmail.com


End file.
